The present invention relates to a golf club head and a manufacturing method therefor, more particularly to a structure of the crown portion of a hollow head including a crown plate being capable of lowering the center of gravity of the head without deteriorating the durability of the joint of the crown plate.
A hollow golf club head (a) of which main body (b) is provided in the crown portion with an opening (o) closed by a crown plate (c) as shown in FIG. 21, has been known for example as disclosed in JP-P2003-250938A. By reducing the weight of the crown plate (c), the center of gravity of the club head (a) can be lowered.
Such club head is provided around the opening (o) of its main body (b) with an annular support (f) for the crown plate to be spliced with a peripheral edge part of the crown plate (c). Hitherto, it has been considered that the strength of the joint of the crown plate (c) and the head main body (b) becomes insufficient if the overlap width (A) therebetween is decreased. Therefore, the width is usually set in a range of more than 5 mm, for example, 15 mm.
Thus, due to the crown-plate support (f) having a relatively large width (A), the weight of the crown portion can not be fully reduced in spite of the lightweight crown plate, and as a result, maximal lowering of the center of gravity is not possible.